


I Got Some Dance Moves

by lovexthexflash



Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | 30-sai Made Doutei da to Mahou Tsukai ni Nareru Rashii (TV), 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Office, Boys In Love, Co-workers, Confessions, Cute, Dancing Lessons, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Getting Together, Happy Ending, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Not Beta Read, Office, Pining, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:28:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27686950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovexthexflash/pseuds/lovexthexflash
Summary: Rokkaku had a dream to become a professional dancer, but he gave up his dream. Adachi and Fujisaki decided to cheer their friend.BUT MAINLY FOCUSED ON ADACHI AND KUROSAWA who miss each other :)
Relationships: Adachi Kiyoshi/Kurosawa Yuichi, Adachi/Kurosawa, Kurosawa Yuichi/Adachi Kiyoshi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 47





	I Got Some Dance Moves

**Author's Note:**

> This is before anyone's confession (like different ending of episode 6). Yeah, sorry for making it slower burn than the series 😁. I loved ep6&7!!! Just English is not my native language and this fic took me so long. Probably there are mistakes, I just hope it's understandable. Btw, I don't know what I'm writing 😂 Now I think it's stupid.

Rokkaku had a dream to become a professional dancer, but he gave up his dream. Adachi and Fujisaki decided to cheer their friend. So for his birthday they took him to building for dancing exercises with dancе hall. Adachi hadn't an intention of dancing but Fujisaki was very insistent.

\- Fujisaki, I'm not talented and I don't want to bother you. You can join him and have some fun.

She knew that this will be hard, but these days Fujisaki sensed Adachi's distress. But of course she couldn't be sure why he was like that. A day ago Kurosawa has been flying to New York on a business trip. Kurosawa was needed there, because he's the company's best employee. But Fujisaki didn't know what exactly is bothering Adachi, so she tried convincing him anyway.

\- "Maybe I can't force you, but all I'll say is that your body needs to relax... and Kurosawa wouldn't like it if you're too exhausted from work."

A: / _Don't tell me she noticed my affection for Kurosawa. I miss him for sure. But we're not in relationship or something, so it freaks me out. He always go on business trips once an year and comes back after a few days. But this time will be for 3 weeks. Maybe I should join them and distract myself._ /

\- How many are these lessons? - Adachi asked her.

**********************************

_One week later_ :

A: / _Gosh, I miss him so much. Can't believe it was only 1 week. Should I call him and ask how is he? He would guess that I miss him. Ahh, what to do? For now I can wait and not doing something._ /

_Later the same day:_

\- "I can see both of you are making progress pretty well." - Rokkaku pointed out to Adachi and Fujisaki.

\- "It's very refreshing." - told him Adachi - "As long as I have free time I would join you and Fujisaki."

\- "Thank you, Adachi-senpai! You, too, Fujisaki. I'm so happy for having friends like you."

**********************************

_Next day late in the office:_

\- "Hey, Fujisaki! Have you seen Adachi?"

\- "Oh, god, Kurosawa! You're back already?"

\- "Yeah. Some colleagues left for the next 2 weeks but all is settled."

\- "Oh. Great. But why are you back in the office? Why didn't you go home?"

\- "I was hoping to see you, guys. By the way, where is Adachi?"

F: < _Oh, my God. HE IS SO OBVIOUS._ >

\- "He usually stays in the after-hours." - quickly added Kurosawa. - "Umm.. Adachi is probably home already."

\- "Hmm. Really? Wow. Good for him." - now he looked like he wanted to get out of the office ASAP. - "Well, I guess I will go home too, like you said from the start."

\- "Of course." - Fujisaki smiled at him knowingly and left him be.

**********************************

Kurosawa was glad that everything, which was needed to be done in New York, was done for one week. He could stay with his colleagues to enjoy the city, but Adachi not contacting him was really upsetting him. Kurosawa miss him so much and hoped Adachi to feel the same, but probably he was mistaken. He took a ticket to come back earlier, because Kurosawa wanted to know how is Adachi. Maybe he didn't think of Kurosawa, but Kurosawa's mind was occupied with thoughts of Adachi.

So that's how he found himself in front of Adachi's apartment. He didn't know what he was going to say to him.

K: \ _Maybe this is a bad idea. What even am I doing?_ \

While he was thinking of something to do, he heard music playing. He decided to knock, but instead of Adachi coming to the door, the door opened itself.

K: \ _OMG! Adachi wasn't locked it up. How can be so careless! OMG, what would he be doing without me?_ \

That last thought scared Kurosawa. He decided to let Adachi know that he entered his apartment.

But Kurosawa wasn't prepared for the next thing that happened. He was witnessing something he couldn't imagine even in his wildest dreams - Adachi Kiyoshi dancing gracefully and tempting. Adachi's ass was turned to him and he was wearing tiny shorts. So many filfty thoughts passed through Kurosawa's mind. Finally, he decided to watch him til Adachi notice him.

Soon Adachi spinned and saw Kurosawa in the entrance in his apartment. The first thing he said after a week apart from him was:

\- "Kurosawa, what are you doing here? Did you break into my apartment?"

\- "Of course, no. It was opened. You're lucky it was me."

\- "Oh. Thank you." - he bowed and suddenly remembered. - "You're back! So, your work is finished?"

\- "Yes. But I am very disappointed at you, Adachi." - Adachi panicked. - "I thought we were friends, but you never called or texted me."

On THAT Adachi couldn't respond, because he was feeling embarrassing. Kurosawa misunderstood his expression.

\- "I'm not mad at you, Adachi." - Kurosawa assured him.

This wasn't right. He knew about Kurosawa's feelings already and Adachi felt that he is being unfair to Kurosawa. Kurosawa deserved honestly.

\- "I've missed you so much, Kurosawa! I'm sorry I didn't do anything to show it, but I'm saying it now."

Kurosawa was shocked and happy at Adachi's statement. Yeah, Adachi didn't confess his undying love for him, but Kurosawa was touched by his response.

\- "I've missed you, too..."

\- "Let me finish." - Adachi interrupted him. - "I really enjoy your presence and all I'm thinking about, when I'm not occupied with my work, is you. I am coward, I know. But I want you to know that... I care about you." - there was a long pause with anxious staring - "I, Adachi Kiyoshi, like YOU, Kurosawa Yuichi!"

Kurosawa couldn't believe this was happening. His heart fluttered. After 7 years of 'unrequited' love, he was finally hearing this words from Adachi. Kurosawa slowly registered the information, but when he did, he was happy. Maybe this is his reward from life and maybe Kurosawa deseved happiness.

\- "I... like you, too, Adachi."

At that statement Adachi smiled. Kurosawa couldn't take it anymore. He came closer to Adachi and hugged his boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope everything is understandable and you enjoyed the story. Please, leave kudos. If you want, write a comment.
> 
> If anyone is wondering - Adachi danced to 'Levitating' by Dua Lipa.
> 
> Have a nice day and be healthy!


End file.
